


Mother, May I?

by YourMonarch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Begging, Diapers, Dildos, Dom/sub, Inanimate Objects, Mommy Kink, Multi, OOC, Skype, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMonarch/pseuds/YourMonarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean has a problem. And it's kind of a weird one, at that. He knew he liked girls, that was clear, but he didn't like them how they wanted him to. He wanted to be absolutely dominated.</p><p>He wanted a Mommy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother, May I?

**Author's Note:**

> Jean has a mommy kink.
> 
>  
> 
> This is unedited and clearly not proofread, but I think it's still good. This was my first time writing mommy kink, so I hope it's good and that you like it! Enjoy. :-)

His pearly pink lips wrapped around the rubber nipple and sucked out another mouthful of warm, creamy milk. One of his hands was stuffed down into the puffy cotton that surrounded his hips and private parts, stroking and rubbing the tip of his cock with the flat, sweaty palm of his hand. His cheeks were always bright and full of color whenever his amber gaze stared down at his own mostly naked body and degraded him.

Jean, the rambunctious teenager he was, enjoyed the softer, calmer approach to sex. He liked having something in his mouth, preferably a bottle, and something to catch his mess when he finished, like a diaper, and his vocal chords yearned to just say, “M- Mama,” to someone. Someone real. Not just to the pretty porcelain dolls he brought out onto his bed whenever he felt little lonely. The thing about Jean was that he was straight, but all of the girls he was ever with just didn’t feel right. They expected him to demand what he wanted, be dominating, but gentle somehow at the same time. He didn’t want any of that. He wanted _them_ to take care of him, have _them_  pleasure him, not the other way around. He felt strange trying to be rough.

Before he knew it, he was tugging on his balls and drooling - the bottle having long since fallen away from his lips and needy tongue. His moans are not high pitched, not in the slightest, but he felt ecstatic when he put on his high voice and whined in his room like there would never be another chance. His usually gelled hair fell around his face and stuck to his blushing skin, looking a mess and not giving a damn. None of that mattered when he started coming. His wrist got hit with a squirt of sticky cum and he instantly retracted, pulling his messy hand away and sitting up to quickly grab one of his thick cotton pillows and shove it in between his legs. He wrapped his pale thighs around the baby-blue color and grinded with full force, staring into the painted eyes of his dolls. “Mama, M- Mommy,” He squealed, biting his lip, and stopping that by sucking on his thumb. His stomach clenched whenever he had another violent spurt of spunk leave him, and when it was all over, he continued to hump his pillow pathetically until he was too sensitive to even move anymore.

Whatever time it was when Jean awoke from his little nap, probably around 2 PM, he knew it was time to put his dolls away and change out of his comfy diaper. First, he peeled the sticky ends of the nappy away from each other and got out his wet-wipes, wiping away the uncomfortable ejaculate he had left to dry on his cock and thighs. The coolness of the cloth sent shivers down his spine and he giggled at how relieving it felt. He folded up his diaper neatly and put it into his garbage bin. Now it was time to say goodbye to his dolls for a while - until the next time he played with himself again, that is.

He picked up his three dolls, two blondes and one brunette, and held them tightly to his chest as he meandered over to the trunk by the foot of his bed. He opened up the wooden container and kissed them each on their glass noses, smiling as he set them down and closed the top of the box.

Many people would think he was weird for this, but he knew there was a whole community out there like him. Jean had been on the depths of Tumblr, looking up “mommy dom, little boy” and such relevant things (some being quite enjoyable, while others, the posts with pink, sparkly text, were sometimes not). If people like Eren were to find out, for example, he would most likely end up shunned by the entire school the rest of the year as a “senior prank” or some other nonsense. But he was okay keeping it to himself most of the time. Often times he wished he had a real mommy there to kiss his cock or to let him suck on their perfect nipples as they hold him in their arms, but he knew that was only a fantasy.

But he could, perchance look online.

Most of the women he found that enjoyed mommy kink were, to be light, ghastly. That was almost an understatement.  He had talked to one girl that was into his choice turn-on at one point, but she was all about punishment- no pleasure or affection. Jean didn’t like that one bit. But maybe, he thought as he fixed his bed from the event previously played out, he could find someone to his own liking. He knew that girls sometimes did private shows online, for greedy men with money to waste (or that choose to spend their money without much thought). Maybe he could go online and find a girl to his liking and ease them into the whole idea. That could work! Jean decided that he would give himself a treat this weekend.

* * *

 Anxiously, Jean opened up his laptop and got everything in place- propping up his pillows to his liking, setting the long opaque dildo and lube close to him, shifting around and feeling the sparkling gem jostle around in his wet hole. It was a Saturday night and his father wouldn’t be home for a while longer. He had the house all to himself.

Earlier that week, the seventeen-year-old had, well, _lied_  about his age and set up a session with a pretty looking cam model. She had long brown hair that was usually in big, luscious curls and her eyes were a sweet honey color, close to his own. She didn’t put on all that much makeup and she had the average body type. She was pretty and someone he could afford. It wasn’t that much money - around fifty dollars - but he would only spend so much money for fake affection. He had payed her through PayPal and quickly logged onto his Skype- where they agreed to meet.

Before he knew it, he had a message that was warning him for an incoming call. Jean swallowed down the lump in his throat and pressed his cool fingers to his cheeks to try and rid of the hot pink spreading throughout his face and neck. He accepted the call with video and there she was- his soon to be sensual caretaker. She immediately started the conversation to get things going. It _was_  her job after all. “Oh, you’re cute!” She started, and when he only replied with a nervous smile, she continued with similar remarks to get the boy loosened up. Jean began biting his nail as a coping mechanism for his nervousness, and soon, it turned into an all out thumb-sucking. The girl’s eyes narrowed and she let out a breathy laugh. “Are you feeling impatient? Would you like to get started?” She asked, and Jean nodded his head eagerly. That’s when everything got serious. 

She started the usual talk, being a total sub to him. She asked him what he was feeling, what a big strong man like him was wanting from her- Jean interrupted. “C- Can I be honest…” He murmured, his laptop’s microphone barely able to pick up the sound. The woman smiled and played with the drawstrings on her tight shirt, teasing him. She nodded. Jean pushed his laptop back, so the camera would be able to see what the teen was hiding below his hips. And that was a backless g-string that held his bare ass perfectly. “I- I want a mommy who will tell me to...fuck myself all night long,” his voice broadened, trying to speak louder to show more confidence, when he was seriously lacking. Her initial reaction was shock, but the blonde didn’t blame her. It was an odd request. But he paid, so she had to stay. It took the woman a while to fully grasp the situation, but she was right back on track after a few quick beats. “Show me what you have on,”

Jean shifted around on his bed before getting onto his knees, arching his back and popping out his ass for the girl to see. The diamond-like jewel that was on the end of his plug shown brightly in the light of his lamp and sparkled a bit when he shook his hips. The girl made a pleased sound, like a hum. “My baby boy has a plug in?” Jean shivered with delight and _finally_ had his courage. “Yes, Mommy,” He answered quickly, bringing one of his hands back to pull on one of his cheeks. “I wanted to be able to touch myself on the inside as soon as I got home,” He shook against the chilly air, gently tugging on his plug. He felt his hole stretching when the widest part of the plug soon came popping out.

The girl made a clicking sound with her tongue to get her customer’s attention. “Sit down properly, Jean,” He did so with urgency. The boy suckled on his bottom lip and brought his hands up to play with his puffy nipples. The girl seemed to enjoy being with a sub. That's what Jean thought, at least. He whimpered and whined when she spoke her next command. “Is that a dildo next to you?” She asked, as a smug smile decorated her face. “Show me how you use your mouth, like a big boy.”

Jean’s blush flared and his hands grasped at the opaque, thick silicon. He got on his tummy, hard cock rubbing into the mattress, and got close to the camera when he slid the fake sick into his mouth. The feeling of the toy prying his throat open excited him, and he only wanted more. He had never really practiced, but he felt like he could take more. That was a sorry mistake. The teen pulled back quickly after he gagged loudly. “A-Ah,” He whined, wiping his wet mouth after a few coughs, “I'm sorry, Mommy, I-” He cried, flexing his fingers around the hard base of the rubber and thrusting the tip back into his pink mouth. She grinned warmly and waved a hand, keeping her clothes on to prove her dominance, which only excited Jean even more. “That's alright, not all little kittens know how to do that.” Jean smiled. “I like...sucking on my bottle more,” he giggled, “I really want my mama to let me drink her milk up,” his eyes suddenly turned sincere. He really, _really_ wanted a mommy to let him sick on their delicious, soft mounds of pale flesh, but right now he had to accept what was given to him, graciously.

* * *

 His current mama had him making a curve in his back that almost made his ass up higher than his head. On his hands and knees, Jean thrusted his baby blue dildo inside of him, squealing ludicrously every time the hard base would hit his sensitive skin and his hole wouldn't allow any more inside. The woman on the other side of the pixelated screen had a hand down in between her legs, but Jean had no idea. She wouldn't let him. This was all about her sub tonight.

The blonde was rambling on and on - the words clearly turning him on. He wouldn't even touch his small, oozing cock. All he needed was anal stimulation and a few of his own naughty words to send him to the clouds. The woman would throw in a remark every once in awhile about how he should “be a good boy and turn over,” or that he could lift his legs higher to “give Mommy a better view”. He would still his ministrations and let out a loud moan whenever she would say anything of the like, and anything large, watery string of pre would drip from his swollen, pink tip. “Mama!” He cried anything continued on again, thrusting even faster that before. His ass was facing the camera and his tight balls were trapped in between his meaty thighs, but he soon changed that, flopping onto his back, lifting his legs up against his chest and gripping his sex with his free hand. He was close. His pink hole gaped at the camera whenever he pulled out the toy all the way, only to shove it back in again. When he breathed especially hard, his torso would rise greatly and the strawberry blush covering his chest, neck, and face became visible to the girl.

“Oh, Mommy, I'm so close- Mommy, I need to cum,” he whined, stuttering and stopping new sentences that were just newly formulated pleas of release. His eyes closed tightly when she spoke those words he yearned to hear. “No, Jean, you may not.” His whole body froze as a shiver racked it's way down his spine, legs, and all the way to the very tips of his toes. _Oh God_. “Big boys ask nicely.” 

 Jean sat up on his heels, silicon dick still deep inside, and tilted the laptop up so he could see his Mommy very clearly. “Please, Mama, I've been so good, really, really good. I just wanna cum,” He rolled his hips slowly up the toy, causing his face to twist in quiet pleasure, “I can't go on much longer if my mommy doesn't let me.”

She nodded her head once, “Make Mommy proud, baby,” And that was all he needed.

He let go of the laptop and slammed one hand on the bed, the other keeping his toy steady, and lost it all. All dignity, any scrap of shyness left behind, all reason. He needed to fuck, and to keep fucking himself a bitch in heat. His chirping and blissful crying never stopped as he rode himself and stared at the pretty woman on screen.

His cock flew widely about, only focusing on the wet, needy hole he needed to satisfy. His thighs burned and buzzed, but he continued without a second thought. Every time he pulled up, his ass clamped down automatically to keep it in, and it was stretched out again when he pushed back down. With about thirty seconds in this position, Jean was a sputtering mess. His hips stopped and a hand flew to his heated erection, pumping the foreskin back and forth, revealing a squirting head. Strands of pearl white cum splayed it self on the screen in front of him. His eyes closed tight and his tongue hung out of his mouth like an overheated dog. Oh fuck, this was glorious - it was everything he ever wanted. 

And then he pulled up, cleaned himself off with the bed sheets, and sat like jelly in front of the camera. “Great job, Jean,” she laughed, and if he looked hard enough he could've seen a blush on her cheeks. “Thank you, Mommy,” He mumbled, grinning, half there in the moment. The other part of him was some place else, the place where you just bask in the glory of the aftermath of a rampaging orgasm. “Goodbye, baby, I hope to see you again.” He waved and that was that. The call was over.

And then he wanted more. He'd be doing this again, soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger for a second chapter??????? Maybe???


End file.
